halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick-113
* |affiliation= *UNSC |rank= *Chief Petty Officer (Human-Covenant War) *Commander (UNSC-Brute War-onward) |specialty= *Sniper |battles= |status= *Alive |class= *Class I }} Nicholas-113, also known by his nickname Spartan Commander, was a renowned Spartan II who fought during the Human-Covenant War and UNSC-Brute War. He fought in the tail end years of the Human-Covenant war, having been badly wounded in the Battle of Harvest in 2535. By 2552, he had fully recovered and requested to be put on the front lines. He later served in the UNSC-Brute War, as one of the last surviving Spartan IIs. He served as a commander of ground forces and was present at the Battle of the Brute Homeworld. Not only this, but Nick was also present at the Harvest Rebellion in 2567. This was the pinnacle of what he was trained for: A dangerous rebel group that threatened the UNSC. Since he fought for humanity, he had a bit of sympathy towards these men who had been thrown away by the UNSC. After serving through three wars, Nick retired from the service and settled down on Earth. However, he had himself frozen ina cyro pod in order to expand his lifespan. Early Life Born Nicholas Benincasa, Nick was born to a wealthy family in large town on Arcadia. During his early life, he excelled at sports and academics. This, aloing with his genetic makeup, made him a prime candidate for the Spartan II Program. Spartan Life Like all of the other Spartan IIs, he was taken at a young age and underwent the augmentation procedures. He survived the augmentations, but was left with a large scar on his right cheek. He became close friends with Kurt-051 and was a saddened when he learned that Kurt had gone missing on one of his missions. During Nick's training, he was selected to be trained as a sniper. He was very gifted at it and was assigned as Grey Team's original sniper. Human-Covenant War When the war broke out in 2525, Nick and the other Spartans were put into active deployment. He was present at the Battle of Harvest and the Battle of Arcadia. In 2552, he was recalled to Reach ,along with the other surviving Spartans, to be briefed on the mission to capture a Covenant prophet. When the Covenant attacked Reach, Nick was assigned to protect all civilians evacuating New Alexandria. It is unknown how he was able to escape Reach but he was not present aboard the UNSC Pillar of Autumn when it made a slip-space jump to Installation 04. He returned to Earth and fought against the Covenant and Flood. He was present at the Hillside Memorial. UNSC-Brute War When the UNSC-Brute War broke out in 2554, Nick was promoted to commander and was one of the ground commanders during the war. He was present at the Battle of Gorris II and the Battle of Thadus IV, at which he witnessed the death of his old Spartan trainer, Robert Fazio. He was also present at the Battle of the Brute Homeworld. Throughout most of the war, he served as a rifleman instead of a sniper, as he had done during the Human-Covenant War. Spartan IV Program As one of the last survivng Spartan IIs, he became a prime candidate to be a trainer in the new Spartan IV Program. He accepted the offer and became head instructor for the project. He trained over 300 candidates, many of whom he thought were better Spartans than he was. After their augmentations, Nick resigned from the program, feeling that he had done everything he could to train them already. Harvest Wars During the Harvest Rebellion in 2567, Nick was sent to end the rebellion and restore order to the planet. Sent along with him was a force of 150 ODSTs, who were resentful of the Spartan. A few of them were veterans from the Human-Covenant War and still held grudges against Spartans. Nick sympathized with the rebels on Harvest since the UNSC had banished them. He was unable to quickly end the rebellion and it developed into an all-out war. He was severely wounded during this conflict, losing his left arm. 'The Second Battle Of Harvest' Nick was assigned as the commander of 125,000 soldiers. The battle, however, resulted in a terrible defeat for Nick and tarnished his reputation. The battle last for over ten years and took a heavy toll on the old Spartan. The great lose of life in this battle weighed heavily on Nick, which caused him to question the purpose of him being there. He also questioned why he had lived, while so many others had died. Retirement In 2600, Nick retired from the service and began living on Earth. However, he was never able to live in peace, often thinking of the many wars that he had fought in and how many lives had been lost under his command. However, during this time, he dedicated what time he could to raising money for a memorial for the men and women who had been killed during the Harvest Rebellions. Frozen 2 years into his retirement, Nick requested that he be put into cyro stasis in order to expand his lifespan. As a gift for all of his service, he was granted this request. 250px|right| Trivia *His nickname is a play on what the Geth VI from the game Mass Effect 3 calls Commander Shepard, the playable character in the Mass Effect series. Category:Mrhalohunter24 Category:Harvest Rebellion Category:UNSC Personnel Category:Special Operations Commader